Jennifer StarkUley
by jenizzleoffdachain
Summary: This is a story about a young girl who has no clue of her history, she is raised by Sam Uley along with her siblings when her parents died in a car accident


A sixteen year old girl name Jennifer Stark was with her parents, her six year old twin brothers, and her four year old sister in the car on the way to a camp-site in Lapush, Washington.

"Ugh dad how much longer to camp?" Jennifer whined as she teased her long black hair that reached her middle back gently. She had on a light blue low v-neck t-shirt, faded blue skinnies, and her black vans.

Her twin brothers James and Leland has black hair, green eyes, fair tanned skin, her sister Jessica has brown eyes, black hair, tanned skin. Jennifer was thankful that the family has tanned skin, because it was easier for her to tan whenever possible to get dark.

John Stark and Julia Stark was in the front seat listening to the radio while ignoring Jennifer's complaints about camp. "Almost there Jen, just relax and listen to your ipod till we're their okay?" Her dad reasoned with her, not paying attention to the road.

Julia screamed loudly as a bear like animal ran across the road, "JOHN WATCH OUT!" John swerved right into the tree, missing the anmal by a few inches. Jen quickly covered her siblings as the car windows shattered, which didn't hurt them, but John and Julia was killed instantly. Their bodies was thrown forward into the windows.

Jen quickly unbuckled her seatbelt, while helping her siblings unbuckled theirs, "hurry up guys we need to get help right now," She said calmly as she spoke while grabbing the suitcases from the back.

Leland started crying seeing their parents lifeless bodies sitting in the car, "why isn't mommy and daddy moving?" he asked as he sniffled while rubbing his eyes. Jen sighed softly and pulled on Leland's hand gently and said, "come on Leland and hold James hand, because we're walking away from this."

Jessica was holding James' right hand tightly with her left hand as she sucked on her thumb silently, Jen heard a rustling noise as some sticks break and some low snarling like noises. "Guys get behind me and don't move!" She whispered loudly to them as she turned around to find a few wolves standing there staring at them as if they were silently observing the family.

Noticing one wolf that caused the accident, she stepped forward to it, and narrowed her eyes into slits, "You! You're the wolf who got my parents killed in the car!" She screamed as she angrily cried out before fainting in front of them and her siblings who were crying.

One person from the pack shifted from his alpha black wolf form to human, his name is Sam Uley. He was on patrol when he heard that one of his "students" screwed up and caused the car accident. Looking to the kids then to his pack, "Jake, Embry take the kids and luggage back to Emily and my place, I'll carry her, now let's get a move on before something else happens."

He picked up Jen as Jacob and Embry carried the kids and luggage back to his place. Jen woke up the next morning with a groan as the sun and the playful shrieks coming from the living room woke her up, "guys please keep it down? I have a huge headache" she whined as she got up and walked down to the living room.  
>She noticed her siblings giggling as Sam tickled their sides, "Guys breakfast time! Don't wait to eat the guys will be arriving soon," Emily called out sweetly. Jen being curious gave Sam and Emily looks then remembered the accident and the giant wolf-bear type of animal. "Who are you?" Jen asked as she ate some muffins in which she smiled in delight, Sam smiled then placed his arm around Emily's waist gently, "I'm Sam and this lovely girl right here is my wife Emily."<p>

The Stark family wasn't your normal, typical family, they have a secret that her parents was born into the Quilette Tribe, John and Julia met each other while they were younger and imprinted on each other. They stopped their shifting when they got married so they could have kids, they were going to show their kids to the Tribe, and how the tribe started, they were also going to teach Jen how to shift since she's of age, while her siblings weren't of age just yet.


End file.
